The Malachite Malefactor
by Cybat
Summary: Well, about two and a half years ago, I started a 7-fic series by attempting to explain everything in the original SSB. I lost interest before completing the saga, but now I'm back! The first chapter is the backstory summarizing the first 7 fics.


(A/N: Well, some of you might recognize me from my humor fic, Advertisement Amusement, and a select few might even recognize me from two years ago when I wrote a 7-fic action/adventure series here. You might think that 7 is an odd length for a series, and you're right; I lost interest and never finished. Now, though, I'm back and ready to finish off the smashers' adventures!

Of course, asking you to go back and read all 7 of my fics is probably asking too much (but if you want to read and review them all I'll be eternally grateful), so I'll do my best to summarize the important parts here. The information will go chronologically rather than in the order presented in my fics, and will be presented in a more formal way than the actual fic will be. By the way, if you see a word or group of words in caps, it means that was the title of my fic that described the following events. Anyway, enjoy!)

The Malachite Malefactor

Prologue: The Backstory

200 years ago, a mysterious and powerful being named Emerald created a creature named Aelali that shared the same attributes. At his master's bidding, Aelali created a mutation in the genes of a newborn child in the thriving dimension of Eclipsia. This mutation led to an entirely black creature that consumed the soul of everyone in the dimension, leaving them simply shadows like he was. The child grew rapidly with every soul he consumed, began calling himself Anomaly, and declared himself ruler of the shadows. Aelali lost all memory of his creation and served as Anomaly's second in command.

----------

185 years later, in a faraway dimension known as Bichot (A/N: I didn't name it in my other fics, this is new), a fighter called Master was preparing to go on the attack again. Residents of this dimension had the simultaneous blessing and curse of having their souls move into the nearest object to their body when they die. Master, a renowned fighter of the space pirates that plagued the skies of Bichot, was tricked and captured. His right glove, the source of most of his combat tricks and figurative source of his strength, was cut off by the head pirate as a taunt. Later, Master was killed, and his soul moved into the glove. After becoming an outcast and leaving his wife Mistress and unnamed son, Master headed to the desolate dimension called Final Destination and slowly went insane, calling himself Master Hand. After a while, he grew extremely bored (still insane) and decided to collect some fighters and organize a tournament.

----------

In Bichot, children aren't given names until they are sixteen. Mistress's son had no name, but his older friend Clyne had chosen soon before Master left. Clyne had also already died in a freak accident next to his favorite action figure: a man with a flowing cape and powerful staff. To celebrate her son's 16th birthday, Mistress took her son to the toy dimension, where animate action figures battle as people place bets on the outcome. 

----------

Unfortunately, that day was also the day Master Hand decided to attack the toy dimension and take several action figures for his own purposes. In the ensuing chaos, Mistress's son was killed, and he fell next to the action figure that killed him: a boy with a cloak and a gun named Juvenor. Mistress was also killed; she became a cardboard box and fled in disgrace. Both later realized that Master Hand was at fault. The bookies abandoned the toy dimension, and the action figures organized a direct democracy with Apocalypse (the X-Men villain) as leader.

----------

Mistress later returned to the toy dimension and explained everything to the toys. Several of them confirmed seeing a white glove on that fateful day. While she was there, Master Hand came back to pick up Ness and Captain Falcon; he later returned them without including them in his first tournament after Juvenor spotted him carrying them through the space-time continuum. Mistress left, and Juvenor arrived later on the trail of his father. The glove attempted to take Bowser, but Juvenor stopped him. Master Hand disappeared again, gloating about a tournament.

----------

What happened next, obviously, was the original Super Smash Brothers (in my fic, Mario was the character to defeat Master Hand). A few months later, Master Hand returned and gathered Bowser, Ganondorf, Andross, and Giovanni of Team Rocket to take revenge on the smashers. With the help of a mysterious boy who directed them to Ness and Falcon, The Smashers Unite and defeated the evil team.

----------

A month after that, Juvenor revealed himself to the smashers, explained that he had been the boy who helped them before, and detailed his Mysterious Story. The sympathetic smashers agreed to help him search for Mistress. They split up into several teams of two, but all of them except Mario, Samus, and Juvenor were captured by Master Hand. The latter three headed to the toy dimension, only to be confronted by their action figure counterparts and some polygon fighters. After winning, they saw what was clearly a box ripped into shreds. Juvenor swore revenge on his father for apparently killing Mistress, and Mario and Samus followed him to Final Destination.

----------

When Juvenor arrived, Master Hand was searching for information in the toy dimension. Juvenor, Mario and Samus freed the other smashers just before Master Hand returned. The glove denied killing Mistress, and revealed that Mistress had had another son, who they nicknamed Ob. Before the smashers could agree to pin the blame on this new introduction, they discovered that Juvenor had disappeared.

----------

Before they could go to the toy dimension, though, they saw a box appear that looks like Mistress. The box disappeared, though, and five fighters from the toy dimension emerged to battle. The smashers joined forces with Master Hand to fight these action figures. In the midst of the tough fight, Juvenor appeared and hit Master Hand and then one of the toy fighters. The smashers won, but were very confused by Juvenor's behavior. After the fight, Mistress appeared, revealing she had faked her death to begin plans to take over the toy dimension. She captured all of the unconscious smashers and set up devices in the toy dimension that put any toy in range of them under her control.

----------

The smashers also discovered that Juvenor had been possessed by Ob, who shot himself when Juvenor was the closest thing to him. Most of the time, Ob's soul was dominant, but Juvenor's had emerged when he shot at the action figure attacking the smashers; it emerged again before the final battle when he bravely shot himself to stop Ob. 

----------

The smashers eventually managed to defeat Mistress and destroy all of the devices. However, she activated a self-destruct sequence before admitting defeat. Everyone made it out in time except Master Hand, who remained to make sure she didn't escape. The smashers were returned to their own dimensions with the help of a Bichotan that Ness contacted, named Clyne.

----------

Just before the explosion, though, Master Hand knocked out Mistress and teleported to the nearest dimension. This turned out to be Eclipsia, and Master Hand was possessed by shadows and became evil again. Anomaly revealed that they had possessed Mistress and Ob as well. Master Hand sought out the Mario action figure and organized another tournament (Super Smash Bros. Melee, Adventure Mode). Just before it started, though, Master Hand was able to free himself of the evil influence. Master Hand sent the other figures to battle instead of the real versions, but the battles were already set in motion and the glove could not spare Mario. 

----------

After Mario beat Master Hand's organized tournament, he was forced to face Giga Bowser. Crazy Hand, Giga Bowser's creator, appeared and taunted the smashers, then disappeared. However, Master Hand insisted that they challenge the shadows first. In a Prelude to War, the smashers prepared to attack. They picked up some new smashers like Ganondorf and Pichu, then headed to Eclipsia; they barely escaped death. Upon escaping to Final Destination, they met Clyne, realize he helped them after they beat Mistress, and discovered that he was good friends with Juvenor. At Clyne's suggestion, they recruited Marth and Roy, but Crazy Hand appeared then and kidnapped Master Hand. The smashers eventually hunted down the gloves and destroyed Crazy Hand; before they could defeat Giga Bowser, though, the shadows teleported him away.

----------

Clyne led the smashers to Young Link, Dr. Mario, and Mr. Game & Watch, then the group returned to the toy dimension to prepare for Total War with the shadows. The smashers joined forces with several other toys, including Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Wolverine, and three original characters: Maska the wizard, Balendin the paladin, and Gerick the fighter. Clyne was shocked to see Juvenor there; Apocalypse had made a toy version of his friend to honor the brave boy. Clyne went off to be alone from disappointment, Dr. Mario went to try to comfort him, and the shadows attack.

----------

Anomaly himself went down to battle the giant Apocalypse, and Aelali sent down a group of "elite shadows" who were far stronger than the mindless foot soldiers that made up the rest of the army. Eventually Aelali went down to fight himself. During battle, Maska, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, Popo, and Pichu were killed (A/N: chosen randomly), but Super Sonic and Super Shadow took care of Aelali and the remaining elite shadows. Super Sonic was then knocked away by Anomaly and died. Nana joined up with the toy version of Popo.

----------

Eventually, they defeated Anomaly. He channeled his remaining power into a beam that he fired at Apocalypse, and both died as a result. Master Hand was named the new leader of the toy dimension, and Juvenor was named the "vice-leader". Peace reigned there for a while.

----------

However, Aelali wakes up while the dimension dealt with the Aftermath of the war, and he remembered his creation. Realizing that Emerald was the cause of the whole thing, he returned to the desolate Eclipsia to plan his revenge. Clyne noticed this, and summoned the smashers. Before they attacked, Aelali explained his past, and the smashers agreed to help him fight Emerald. Just then, Emerald appeared, and teleported the smashers to a strange dimension, leaving Aelali alone with him.

----------

The smashers (along with Spiderman and Mace Windu) found themselves in Eccentrica, the dimension that Crazy Hand once ruled. The current ruler was Crazy Clyne, who captured Clyne and sent an army of warriors to fight the smashers. They received help from a mysterious woman named Thyra. She agreed to take them inside Crazy Clyne's fortress to rescue Clyne. On the way, they were attacked by a mysterious swamp monster, which gravely injured Peach and dragged Thyra down under the swamp. Mario stayed behind to care for the princess, while the others went inside. After avoiding a few basic traps, the smashers were confronted by their crazy counterparts, and Crazy Mario and Crazy Peach appeared outside to fight Mario. Spiderman and Mace Windu went on to discover that Thyra had tricked them, and they defeated Crazy Clyne and Thyra.

----------

Predictably, Crazy Clyne triggered the self-destruct, and the smashers were unable to escape in time to save Clyne. As the building exploded, they realized Mario and Peach were gone as well. Emerald teleported the smashers back to Eclipsia, where he declared his intention to take over the toy dimension. Finally, the smashers returned to the toy dimension, again at Emerald's whim. Master Hand teleported all of the other toys to safety, sparing them another war. Only the smashers, Master Hand, and Juvenor remained to battle Emerald.

(A/N: And that's where I left our heroes! That description turned out to be pretty long, sorry. Quite a cliffhanger, huh? Hopefully it's not too confusing. Review this if you want, otherwise, chapter 1 is coming soon!)


End file.
